Known devices for indicating the ammunition type can consists of color marking of the ammunition units, preferably in connection with the electrical connection at the bottom of the ammunition unit. The color marking makes it possible, for example, for flares to be distinguished from radar chaff and different types of flares or radar chaff charges can be similarly distinguished from one another. On loading the release system release units with ammunition units, the operator must make sure that the different ammunition units reach the intended place in the magazine of the release unit on the basis of the color marking. The places are predetermined. Since the loading must often be carried out under time pressure and difficult external conditions such as darkness, there is a risk of mistaking the ammunition types. The predetermined distribution of the ammunition types also involves limits in the possibilities of matching the ammunition to the prevailing threat situation.
Another device for indicating the ammunition type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,556. This device is intended for rockets and each specific type of rocket is allocated an identification impedance identifying the rocket type.